Navidad y sexo
by MariSeverus
Summary: La navidad para Bella, no se trata de regocijo o de regalos. Bueno... solo hay una persona, un hombre, que merece un regalo de su parte. Severus y Bellatrix, comparten su navidad


Nada de María, solo la idea. Personajes y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, aquellas navidades, más que atender el papeleo que se formaba en Hogwarts. Las vacaciones eran terribles para él, con el trabajo acumulado. Pero estaba bien, si eso le evitaba tener que ayudar en la decoración de navidad.

Se reía con un informe que Neville había hecho, antes de las vacaciones. ¡Claro que tenía la tapa de los sesos, rota! Era todo un inverbe. Un pobre diablo que no sabía siquiera, dónde estaba parado.

Se sentó en su viejo sofá y miró la tarea de Hermione. Ni un solo error, aburrido.

La de Harry tenía más errores que letras y eso era imposible. La de Ron, lo mismo. Y hasta peor. Vaya que le había tocado una pésima mala suerte.

Aparte de ser navidad, estaba condenado a leer mierda.

Mientras leía y trataba de no quedarse dormido, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar. No pudo resistir. Supuso que se trataba del alcohol que tenía dentro de su sangre. Pronto se quedó dormido, soñando que aplastaba con sus deberes, a dos feas moscas.

A Harry y a Ron.

Estando dormido, escuchó una especie de "plop", pero no prestó atención. Continuó durmiendo, con su cabeza reposando sobre una de sus manos, en el sofá. Mientras dormía, los ruidillos dentro de su despacho, continuaron.

Sintió algo que le acariciaba ó sobresaltado y se encontró con una mujer, mirándolo.

Se movió con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía allí?

— Oh, Severus... lamento haberte despertado. No creí que estabas dormido a esta hora y en este día precisamente.

— Bellatrix— dijo, soltando un gruñido y pasándose una mano por el rostro, para despertarse.— ¿Qué carajo vienes a hacer aquí? Sabes muy bien que no puedes estar aquí. Si Albus lo supiera...

La mujer negó con la cabeza y apareció nuevamente, detrás de él. Nunca entendería como lo hacía si dentro estaba prohibido las apariciones.

— Relájate, Sevi... todo está bajo control...— suspiró en su oído y Snape se apartó bruscamente.

— No me llames de esa forma y será mejor que te vayas...

Bellatrix lo miró con rostro de estar dolida y caminó como una pequeña niña hacia Snape. El hombre la miró con mucho odio.

— Severus... es noche buena. Se supone que hay que ser buenas personas, tener un acto de caridad con los demás. Si estás solo y necesitas compañía, yo puedo ayudarte...

No necesitaba compañía. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su escritorio, tomando otro vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Bella, que asentía y éste, le colocó en una mano, un poco de lo mismo. Bebieron a la muerte del otro.

— No comprendo por qué me odias y yo te odiaba... justamente en este momento comienzo a verte de otra forma...

Arqueó una ceja en respuesta y la mujer colocó la copa sobre la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia él. Sonrió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Severus bajó la vista hacia la mujer que tenía a centímetros de su cuerpo.

— Eras tú, la que no confiabas en mí. "Yo no me fío de ti, Severus. Por muchos motivos"— dijo, imitando su irritante voz y la mujer sonrió suavemente.

— Y tú. ¿Confías en mí, Severus?

— ¿Te importa si no confío en ti?

— No...no me importa, querido Severus.

Sonrió suavemente.

— Entonces, ¿para qué lo quieres saber?

Bellatrix no contesto y con una sonrisa, una de sus manos acarició los cabellos de su nuca. Severus tembló ligeramente. Ella había inclinado su cabeza, para que sus labios se tocaran. Y muy pronto, sintió dos manos toscas que rodeaban su cintura y acariciaban su espalda. Retrocedió sin saber a dónde y chocó con el sofá. Soltó un gruñido y continuó retrocediendo hasta toparse con la cama.

— ¿Me esperabas entonces?

— Eres ya como un cliché— susurró, inclinándose junto a ella, para desatar su corsé.

Bellatrix sonrió, mientras trataba de deshacerse de los botones de su camisa. Resultaba molesto, así que lo apuntó con su varita y Severus retrocedió un poco. Notó como cada uno de los botones saltaban y golpeaban con todo lo que encontraran. Uno de ellos terminó dentro de su trago. Ella había prácticamente, tirado, de aquella camisa perfectamente blanca.

— Si todos te vieran...parece que haces todo menos pociones.

— No necesito ensuciarme, para eso— susurró tras su oído, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso la enloquecía, lo sabía. Lo sentía puesto que usualmente movía sus pies de forma dolorosa y sus pesadas botas, lo golpeaban. Pero en aquel momento, sintió otra cosa. Sus manos y sus largas uñas, apretaban su trasero.

— Oh vamos...solo hazlo ya... maldita sea.

No contestó y se separó de Bellatrix, mientras ella misma pateaba su propia ropa interior, fuera de la cama. Era bastante habilidosa. Supuso se trataba de las tantas veces que terminaba haciendo lo mismo con Rodolphus.

La miró, mientras se impulsaba con sus brazos y se sentaba frente a él. Su pecho descubierto, atrajo su mirada. Ella sonrió.

— Ya ya... luego podrás hacer todo lo que quieras. Jugar con todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

— Digamos que esta noche te deseo más que las anterior y...— suspiró al mirar el cierre de su pantalón, abierto. Severus gimió suavemente— tiempo tenemos.

Soltó otro gemido prolongado, cuando sus manos le obligaban a inclinarse sobre ella y a penetrarla. Ya había comenzado a moverse, antes de que él decidiera moverse.

Colocó sus manos sobre su trasero, una vez más, para acelerar el ritmo. Severus respiraba entrecortadamente mientras, Bella mordía sus labios.

No sabía qué hacía, pero siempre conseguía cansarlo más de la cuenta. Una relación sexual nada normal. Quiso gemir, pero tampoco tuvo fuerzas para ello. La miró, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Bajo su cuerpo, Bellatrix sonreía como loca y acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿Ya terminaste, cariño?

Severus no dijo nada y se tumbó sobre la cama. Bella sonrió, acomodándose entre las sábanas y cobijas.

— ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir, Severus?

No le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, estaba exhausto. Necesitaba dormir. Bella hizo lo mismo, pero antes de poderse acostar, negó con la cabeza y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

— ¡Abrázame, Severus!— Le criticó y él se acomodó hasta sentarse.

— ¡Shh! ¿Te volviste loca?

— Quiero que me abraces y no dejaré de gritar, hasta que me abraces.

Alzó la mirada al tejado y volvió a caer en la cama, a su lado, abrazándola. Soltó un gruñido, mientras Bellatrix sonreía con malicia.

— Allí está. Tócame todo lo que se te antoje.

Pero estaba tan cansado que no podía pensar en eso.

— Buenas noches, Severus... feliz navidad.

Soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos. Ya sabía que para el amanecer, ella ya no estaría allí. Durmió tan profundo, que en realidad no se enteró del resto.

Y al despertar, la mujer seguía allí. Dormía. Y en cuanto se movió, ella despertó también.

Bendita navidad.

— Feliz navidad, Severus.— susurró mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios. Mientras acariciaba gran parte de la piel que podía alcanzar.— ¿Sigues cansado?

— Sí. Y mucho.

— Ya no los hacen como antes. ¿Verdad?— susurró como un gato, besando su cuello.— te dejaré dormir, te lo prometo. Luego de...

Así era Bella. Recibir dos regalos por mengua de uno.


End file.
